


you know the rules, you know the game

by hwsinbs



Category: EXO (Band), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia!, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, everyone wants to bang kyungsoo, mamma mia 2 here we go again au, only one pairing endgame, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwsinbs/pseuds/hwsinbs
Summary: In 1979, after graduating, a young Kyungsoo is getting ready to travel the world and find his own destiny. The way seems littered with hot boys.





	you know the rules, you know the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junt/gifts).



"Can you believe she didn't come?" stormed Kyungsoo, joining his two best friends on the balcony. The Kim brothers looked at each other, before rolling their eyes. It was only a few hours after they had graduated, and Kyungsoo

Minseok turned his head, shrugging. "She never comes." Junmyeon pointed his glass full of wine at him, showing his agreement. Despite having only met her twice or so, he knew enough of Do Kyungsoo's mother to not expect her to be present at their graduation. He followed Kyungsoo's back and forth pacing and sighed. As his best friend stopped suddenly and threw himself on the battered old sofa the former tenants had left here - and mind you, when three broke college students move in together and find a free sofa, they surely didn't get rid of it - he grinned at him sardonically.

"You give that woman hell when you get home!" Minseok threw his head back and barely retained a chuckle. However, the laughter of the two friends died short as Kyungsoo kept silent. The seemingly guilty man forced a smile, causing the two others to gasp, raising themselves to their full height. "Do Kyungsoo, what does that adorable but worrying grin means?"

Kyungsoo hesitated for a few seconds before turning his back to his friends, leaning on the balcony railing. "The truth is... I don't think I'm going home" His reply only followed by silence, he sighed. "I'm planning on traveling for a while."

Suddenly, a heavy weight settled on his left and forced him to turn around. "You ?" yelled Junmyeon. "Kyungsoo, you're my best friend and I love you, you know that. But, you? Where would you even go?" The questioned man smiled as a full laugh resonated besides him. Minseok nodded. "Hate to admit it, but Junmyeon is right."

"I don't really know," Kyungsoo shrugged, looking out at the stars. "Everywhere, anywhere, I guess."

He glanced back at his friends, only to find them looking back at him fondly. He smiled back, knowing he would always have their support.

"You know what, I think traveling fits him pretty well." Junmyeon looked at Minseok weirdly, frowning. He laughed, shoving his shoulders gently. "Yeah, just imagine him leaving for some weird ass country and becoming a farmer. That's like, his dream."

As they all laughed at the teasing, Kyungsoo felt that after all, maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

PARIS. EARLY MORNING

 

 

Kyungsoo entered La Fontaine, sighing. He pocketed back the brand new map of Paris and mentally cursed his friends. Minseok and Junmyeon had taken all of his time before his flight, and Kyungsoo had barely finished to pack properly his battered suitcase before he had to rush to the airport. As he hadn't planned anything, every motel he had found on his way was full, but thankfully some french locals had helped him and told him he should try out l'Hôtel La Fontaine.

He glanced around, but the hall was as quiet as a mouse. He coughed slightly and tapped on the bell. Clearing his throat once again, he called out a weak hello.

"Is anybody here?"

Reaching for the bell, he heard a loud curse from what seemed to be upstairs and startled, causing it to fall. "Oh, shit!" Kyungsoo muttered, rushing behind the counter to pick it up. He put it back near the reservations book. He bit his lips, hesitating, and opened the book to today's date. Seemed like the locals were right, as it only had a few names for today.

"Uhm, excusez-moi?"

He looked up, startled. His mouth fell open as some tall and toned guy stared at him. Naked. Well, only semi-naked. Kyungsoo's gaze took down the stranger's naked and still wet torso, before he heard a cough. The stranger's face adorned a slight smirk. "Yes? Bonjour? Je suis, uh, locked out, de my room... I was trying to put - I mean, j'essaie de, uh. Well, j'ai besoin d'une spare key, pour uhm. Get back in. S'il vous plaît, monsieur." At the end of his slurring speech, he smiled and his eyes crinkled with pride. Kyungsoo shook his head lightly.

"I didn't understand what you said at all." stuttered Kyungsoo, as the man walked down the stairs, before he stood in front of him, and for a few seconds, Kyungsoo wondered if the stranger's wide shoulders were strong enough to hold his legs down in the bedroom.

"Oh, do you want me to repeat? Je suis, out, de ma cham- Wait..." He looked Kyungsoo up and down and frowned. "Should I call the police?"

"Don't, please! I mean, I don't work here. I just knocked something and, well, you caught me by surprise." 

The stranger just smiled.

*

"So, Sehun, how's working for a bank like?" Kyungsoo wondered out loud, taking in all of Paris' magnificent scenery. He had to stay in France for two days before taking the next flight to Greece, and he surely intended to make the most of it. But he never expected to love the ever-busy city as much as he did.

"Well, it's what I have to do. Preparing for my destiny." Replied Sehun in a quiet voice, but with a slight hint of bitterness to it. Kyungsoo glanced at him, Maybe they weren't so different, Sehun and him.

"I'm searching for mine." Kyungsoo stated, interrupting the slightly awkward silence between them. Sehun kept looking ahead but the shorter man could see a light frown drawing itself on his new friend's features. "I have a feeling that it's in Greece. So that's where I'm going. I'm leaving, tomorrow." That surely grabbed Sehun's attention, as he turned to observe Kyungsoo. He repeated the word tomorrow in an inquisitive tone, and Kyungsoo nodded. "It's not just Greece, though. It's a specific island called Kalokairi. People used to say if you went beyond, you would fall of the edge of the world, and I feel like this is what I need right now."

Sehun stopped short, and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand. He looked at him, surprised. "Spend the night with me."

He choked and freed his hand from Sehun's grip. "Are you crazy?" The other man just stared at him, serious eyes boring into his own. Kyungsoo shook his head. There would be no way. "Sehun, we just met, like, today. No way. And it's not like you're a virgin, come on."

With silence as the only answer, Kyungsoo stared intently at Sehun's growing nervousness. His mouth fell open. "No way, Sehun!" He stuttered.

"But when you know, you just know. When you fall, you fall," Sehun pleaded with desperate eyes. "You said you're searching for your destiny? And going to Greece is what you need? Well, this is what I need. Please."

Kyungsoo stood there, speechless, for a few seconds. Then sighed, gripped Sehun's hand and tugged him along, retracing their steps. He could almost picture Sehun's grateful smile.

* * *

GREECE.

 

 

"Your hair, it grew. You have hair now." The man said, suspicion all over his face. He looked at him with intent.

Kyungsoo nervously looked to his right, as he heard someone yelling in Greek from the end of the port. "Uhm, well, yeah. That's what happens when you don't buzz it for 3 years." He answered in a rush. His legs itched to just run to the ferry, and leave land. He glanced back to the officer and forced a grin.

The man frowned back before clicking his tongue. Looking back and forth between Kyungsoo and his passport.

"Well, sir, I do not want to rush you, but the ferry is leaving and I really, really, need to get on it. Please." pleaded Kyungsoo.

"I prefer it shorter." The man stamped the passport and Kyungsoo could not take it back quickly enough.

"I'll consider it!" He shouted as an answer. He grabbed his suitcase and ran with all his might. "Wait! Please wait!" He stopped before he could launch himself in the sea, and let his stuff fall from his grip. With a frustrated huff, he kicked his suitcase and ran his hands through his hair.

"There's another one tomorrow."

Kyungsoo turned around, surprised. A tall man, seemingly of his age stood in front of him, with a grin and sparkling, amused eyes. He was holding out Kyungsoo's long forgotten hat. "Thank you." He muttered.

The guy just winked at him, and he couldn't help but stare at him as he jumped on a boat. He bit his lip, hesitant, but as he thought of what his friends would say to him if they were here right now, he followed the stranger with decided steps.

"Well, you know what would be great," Kyungsoo started, trying to look as kind as possible, waiting for the tall man to turn back and look at him. "If today, not tomorrow, there was a guy-"

"Young? Tall? Dashingly handsome with a breathtaking smile?" interrupted the guy, still staring right in his eyes. He smiled, as Kyungsoo gaped, taken aback.

"Most importantly, he has a boat." he said, in disbelief of the guy's self-confidence. It was quite endearing.

"And a couple days free to take this stranger with an adorable smile anywhere!" the stranger added. Kyungsoo stared at the stranger, feeling his ears turn red. He hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"Uhm, yeah," he stuttered. "So maybe he could take him where he wants to go?"

The tall stranger grinned again. "Oh he'd love to. But the sad fact is, this isn't my boat," he said in a sheepish tone, hiding his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet. "I just wanted to impress you."

Kyungsoo stayed silent. So he never had a chance and ridiculed himself. He suddenly no longer had the energy to answer and picked up his suitcase. "I'm kidding!" exclaimed the guy. He glanced back to see him holding out his hand. "Jump on, I'm Chanyeol."

*

"The boat has two bedding, but as you can see, this one is a little occupied." Chanyeol pointed to the mess accumulating on what seemed to be a couch. "You're welcome to sleep with me though." Kyungsoo could not help the full on blush that took over his features, and Chanyeol stuttered a bit, before erupting in laughter. "Sorry, totally not what I meant."

Kyungsoo only offered him a shy smile before opting to go get some fresh air.

"You have one of those smiles that makes the world want to smile too." His new friend said, following him closely. Kyungsoo turned around, still smiling and pushed him back in the berth area. Chanyeol laughed, steadying himself on the stairs. He put one hand on his heart. "Ah, sadly this trip won't be long enough for my little fragile heart to break when you leave me and my boat for some goats."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a huff. "So what, you're saying that you're not that kind of guy?" The taller man questioned, and Kyungsoo knew he shouldn't answer. But being with Chanyeol was so easy, and he could not stop himself from talking back.

"Absolutely not!" He argued with fake bite. He then blushed and crossed his arms. "Well, not usually." Chanyeol quickly ran up the stairs and followed Kyungsoo around the boat.

"Usually, uh?" He repeated. The shorter man did an abrupt volte-face, startled back as he found Chanyeol closing in on him.

Kyungsoo swallowed, feeling suddenly very nervous. "Usually." Chanyeol's eyes were staring right into his and Kyungsoo almost felt pulled in. He felt the other man's hand settling gently on the back of his neck, and let him lean in. He closed his eyes.

"Help!"

They both startled and stepped back. Kyungsoo hit his head on the cockpit's wall and cursed. "Did you hear that? What was that?"

Chanyeol bit his lip before smiling. He stepped closer and shrugged. "What? Nothing, probably just a seagull. Now where were we?"

"Help!"

Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol off before running to the other side of the boat. He could barely hear a groan but paid it no mind. He had definitely had heard a cry for help.

* * *

KALOKAIRI.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" yelled the stranger that just nearly ran him over. "What are you doing in this weather?" He removed his helmet, threw it and took Kyungsoo's face in his hands, checking for injuries. His hair quickly got wet as they were under the pouring rain, and as another lightning bolt struck the sky, Kyungsoo snapped out of it.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay," He rushed. "But you have to help me!" He stood up, picked up the stranger's helmet before walking to the motorbike and jumping on it. "Quick!"

*

 

"Okay, I'll distract him while you grab the halter!" Kyungsoo cried out, barely being able to hear himself. The rain was hitting the abandoned farm really hard, and the continuous thundering terrified the poor horse. He was staring at the animal, scared that it would be set free at any moment and injure itself. It had only been a day after Chanyeol dropped him off the island, and everything was already going south.

"Good plan!" He could feel the stranger's gaze on him. The horse seemed to calm itself just a little, and Kyungsoo readied himself to jump in. "What's the halter?"

He turned his head, disbelief all over his face, but was only met with pure incomprehension written in the guy's eyes. Which were, incredibly pretty and expressive. As silence started to set, thunderbolt struck again, lighting up the destroyed stable and the stranger's eyes. Another neigh jolted him out of his reverie.

"Just, talk to him, then!" He snapped, getting upset at himself for diverting his attention from the scared animal.

"Great!" He heard as he jumped over the fence. "Foolproof, especially with this weather." The guy ranted. He cleared his throat and followed Kyungsoo. "Hey, buddy," he coaxed, "Hey, you're okay. You're safe, we're here with you. Everything's okay."

After what seemed like hours to Kyungsoo, but probably were only a few minutes, the horse stopped moving around and Kyungsoo quickly grabbed the halter. When the animal was calm enough, he started to pet it with a gentleness he didn't know he had.

The thunderstorm seemed to be over, and he could hear the quiet, but reassuring shushing noise the stranger was making. He met his gaze and let a smile grow. Looking back, Kyungsoo knew he had already fallen.

*

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Kyungsoo as they were trekking on the island. The thing with Baekhyun, was that he felt comfortable. A little too comfortable, and safe. And it could not be compared with anything he had ever felt, for his exes, friends, or more recently, one-nighters. And that was dangerous, yet so thrilling. He stared at Baekhyun's back and let himself wonder; he let himself fall.

Baekhyun looked back with a smile. "Running away from my future." He jumped on a rock below, and held out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. However, he never let go. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I have absolutely nothing mapped out." He looked out to the ocean. With the water's tinkles in his eyes, he glanced back at Baekhyun, and beamed. "No clue about what the future holds for me."

He felt a tug and soon enough, found himself in Baekhyun's arms. He shrieked with laughter as the other made them waltz around. "That's incredible. You're an inspiration, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo felt his blood rush to his cheeks, and could hear his heartbeat in his ears. At this moment, only the two of them existed, only the two of them were on this island, were breathing, living.

So Kyungsoo leaned in, and soon after, he could feel a breathy, surprised noise against him. He groaned, pulling back slightly to look at Baekhyun with inquisitive eyes, before Baekhyun's lips met his eagerly, with much more enthusiasm. But Kyungsoo took his time, because Baekhyun, as he had imagined, gave back as good as he gets. He pulled back as Baekhyun bit his lip, groaning, and let his forehead rest on the other's.

"Enough walking, we should go back." He stammered, his lips tingling, eyes still closed, fearing to get lost in the sunlight of Baekhyun's eyes. 

 

* * *

KALOKAIRI. ONE WEEK LATER.

 

 

Kyungsoo laughed as Baekhyun stumbled on the rowboat. "I just don't think you know what you're doing, truthfully." He was staring at his boyfriend, listening to the waves crash against the rocks. The smell of the salty ocean water hit his senses and he smiled. This was his destiny.

"Well, I'm hoping if I keep pulling on these little wooden planks, I'll get us to that other island over there and have a wonderful picnic lunch with my adorable boyfriend." Baekhyun replied, with a biting tone Kyungsoo just knew was teasing.

After a minute, his boyfriend completely gave up rowing with a huff and they both giggled. Baekhyun tapped his foot with his own and peeked at him with curious eyes.

"Listen," Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "I never do this, clearly, but I want to warn you." He played with his own fingers, as if this nervous tick could help him calm his beating heart, before glancing up, and mustering up his courage. "I'm gonna say something, and you should shut up, yes, shut up!" He smiled at his boyfriend's affronted expression. "You'll think I'm crazy, but, there's some logic to it, okay?"

Baekhyun mimicked zipping his mouth and Kyungsoo took a breath, letting the salty scent calm him.

"I was serious before. I mean, when we first met. I truly want to stay here, on this island," he stammered, "And, I think you should stay with me." 

He forced himself to not look away, to show Baekhyun how sincere he was. He let the silence fall between them, somehow not dreading the answer. He knew that whatever he decided, he would trust and respect his decision. And as Baekhyun's smile grew wider and wider, his own did too.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to stay here with you, Do Kyungsoo." At the serious tone of Baekhyun's voice, Kyungsoo could not help but crack up in a joyous laughter. Immediately, he stood up to get closer to his boyfriend. But as a sudden wave arrived and hit the rowboat, they both wobbled, and as soon as their panicked gazes met, Kyungsoo tripped.

Baekhyun yelled as the boat rolled over, taking both of them with it. And thus, they fell, but their happiness could be heard from the whole over side of the island and beyond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mö @ Junt  
> beta'd by onlyplusharold !! thank u bro


End file.
